The Cullen Crazy Day
by BlackCat46
Summary: The Cullen family have gone mad. They've all had a strange personality switch and only Bella can fix it. How will that go down? I OWN NOTHING! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"We're all going hunting. Don't break anything!" Esme yelled through the house.

Her adopted pixie-sized daughter came and was by her side in a flash.

"It's OK, Esme. Jazz is going with you."

"I went this morning, Ali." I spoke up gently.

"Well, go again!" She sounded like we'd had some kind of argument.

"What are you up to?" Everyone looked at the tiny vampire girl in all her 4" 10' glory.

"Oh, fine! I just want to be alone today, that's all. I have a new dress and I want to try it on without someone chasing me around." Alice ran from the room at an incredible pace even for a speedy little vampire.

Nobody moved. I felt Alice's guilty emotion waves. I sighed.

"I'll be back in a minute."

I was in our room in seconds.

"Alice, listen. If you want to try on that dress without being chased about, then fine, you do that. I'll go hunting and you try out your new dress."

"I don't want you to! My visions aren't working and I could have sworn that my eyes went sapphire blue earlier! That was the colour my eyes were before my change! My eyes went blue, my visions aren't working and I think I slept earlier! There's something wrong with me!"

"Aw, Alice. Maybe you're just experiencing humanity again."

"I don't wanna experience humanity! I wanna stay as a vampire!"

"You will, sweetheart. Don't... Hey wait, are you crying _actual _tears?"

"Oh, God, yeah, I am! Jazzy, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but I'm taking you to Carlisle, now."

* * *

In Carlisle's office, Alice's P.O.V.

"Carlisle, there's something wrong with Alice."

"What do you mean, _wrong _with her?"

"Her visions aren't working, her eyes have been changing from gold to blue and back and she thinks she slept earlier and when she was crying, she cried real tears. Not venom, actual tears."

Carlisle's gold eyes widened in shock.

"Sit down on that bed, Alice."

He checked my eyes.

"Oh, they really do go blue. When you cried, did you have actual tears?"

"Yes. And this room is freezing! Put some gloves on, your hands are like ice."

Jazz looked at me with worried concern. I couldn't believe it.

"Alice, your temperature is higher than usual, almost human. Have you been experiencing anything else strange?"

"Uh, a strange and intense desire for a huge bar of Dairy Milk caramel chocolate. Mm, that sounds good..."

"What's the matter with her?" Jasper's voice was tense and scared.

"I have no idea. Alice, have you had anything else that might help me determine what's wrong with you?"

"I feel utterly repulsed by the smell of blood, I am exhausted and _please can I go to sleep, I'm tired._"

I really am. I want to sleep.

Renesmee walked in, and took a look at Alice. Suddenly, her eyes misted over.

"Ness?"

"Ali, you're a half human!"

"I thought I was a vampire!"

"I thought I was the half human."

Carlisle said "You two have had a transformation. Alice is becoming like Renesmee and Renesmee is becoming like Alice."

"Does this mean that I'm going to grow?"

"Possibly, yes."

"Cool."

Jasper yelled "Sweet!"

The three others looked at him.

"Alice, queen of the pixies is finally gonna grow! Go midget, grow!"

Alice stood up.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, do you have a death wish?"

"No ma'am, I do not."

Emmett walked in.

"Don't call Alice a Pixie Queen or a midget! She's perfect just as she is."

Alice said softly "I don't think it's just us who are having a personality switch up, Nessie."

"Me, neither."

As they all walked out, Edward was trying to raise Bella's old Chevy from the dead. It was failing miserably. Bella was trying to help with equal failure.

Esme was nursing a person who had just got hit by a truck and succeeding.

Then they saw a house being reconstructed and Carlisle leading it.

That was the oddest thing ever.

Suddenly Bella realised that everyone was having an off day. Normally Esme would be reconstructing and Carlisle would be doctoring and Edward would be able to raise this truck from the dead and Emmett would be calling Alice the midget queen of the pixies and Jasper would be telling him not to and Rosalie is the only one acting normal, because even Renesmee had changed into a new version of Alice and Alice was acting all Renesmee and was it only a matter of time until Bella and Rosalie switched places?

Suddenly Rose was out shocking Emmett with an electric current. Bella sighed. It looked like she was the only normal one left. That was bad. How on the earth was she going to fix this one?

.

.

.

.

.

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me, because I have no idea what they could do next. Here's a list of who swapped personality with who:**

**Alice and Renesmee.**

**Emmett and Jasper.**

**Edward and Tanya.**

**Carlisle and Esme.**

**Rosalie and Kate.**

**And Bella remains normal, lucky thing. What's she going to do in order to get back? No I'm really asking, I don't know. Please give me some ideas.**

**Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY YO, GUYS!"

Bella's new vampire voice echoed. All the vamps were at her side in minutes.

"OK, you've all gone bonkers. It's time to change back."

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"You mad?"

"We love it like this."

"You're insane."

Bella groaned. "Yeah, I probably am."

.

.

.

**Sorry it was short, but I really have no idea how they're going to return to normal. Ideas anyone? R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
